Move On
by Dipra
Summary: (tulis ulang)"Petanyaannya kenapa kau selalu berharap Ia kembali padamu dibanding memilih cinta baru yang ada di sisimu"/NaruSaku slight ShikaIno/First story/Rnr!/Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : pertemuan**

"Hei"

"Siapa ya ?"

"Ini"

"Untukku ?"

"Ya, baca ya! Aku menyukaimu, daah!"

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan bermata biru langit serta mengenakan seragam SMK berlari dengan muka memerah dengan senyum tipis meninggalkan seorang gadis yang nampak mematung. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlambat mencerna apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Dengan raut muka kebingungan serta setitik merah merona menghiasai wajahnya menatap punggung dan rambut pirang sang pemuda tadi yang semakin menjauh.

"HEI! AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR" teriaknya

Seorang lagi berambut merah serta wajah baby face menghampirinya dan menggandeng mesra sang gadis lalu mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**NaruSaku (T)**

**Waring : OOC, typo, Author newbie, Abal, AU, dll.**

**First Story**

**Don' Like Don't Read !**

"Hiks hiks"

"Sudahlah forhead! Sasori itu memang brengsek tidak usah kau selali" Ucap gadis berambut pirang itu guna menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tapi. Hiks aku mencintainya pig hiks hiks" Gadis berambut merah muda yang Nampak berantakan serta mata yang sembab karena menangis itu sesenggukan kala berucap.

"Ayolah Sakura! Sudah kubilang dia itu tak baik untukmu kau saja yang bersikeras berpacaran dengannya" Omel Ino atau Yamanaka Ino lengkapnya sambil merangkul dan mengusap punggung Sakura. Menghela nafas sejenak Ino pun menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau liburan semester ini kita berlibur kepantai disana ada festival tahunan. Yea kita bisa menginap di villa pamanku untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu. Kau tampak kacau Sakura"

"Benarkah ? arigatou Ino" Sejenak melupakan kesedihannya memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, itu gunanya sahabat forhead" Ino membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum.

**…**

Di kamar Sakura sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan liburannya nampak sesekali bergumam dan memasukan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya. "Ah mungkin membaca novel perlu untuk mengatasi kebosanan di sana" Gumam Sakura mengingat sebuah novel yang diberi pemuda misterius tempo hari.

'pluk'

Sebelum masuk ke dalam tas sesuatu berwarna putih berbentuk persegi jatuh kelantai dari tengah halaman novel itu. Mengambil kertas itu sakura lalu membaca tulisannya.

_Bunga sakura memang indah_

_Tapi, tak seindah kala kau tersentum_

_Kilau batu permata juga indah_

_Tapi tetap tak seindah bola emerlard matamu_

"Namikaze Naruto" Gumam Sakura menatap kertas dan novel itu bergantian.

"Sakura! Ino-chan sudah dating" Teriak wanita paruh baya dari luar kamar.

"Ya Kaa-san" Balas Sakura seraya memasukan novel dan kertas itu kedalam tasnya.

**…**

Sakura dan Ino tampak memasuki bus parawisata. Mata Ino berbinar kala melihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut menyrupai nanas lalu Ia menghampirinya daan duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"Dasar pig" Menghela nafas Sakura pun mencari kursi kosong untuk ia tempati. "Ano, boleh duduk disini" Ucap Sakura pada seorang yang menatap jendela. Emerlard bertemu Sphire, pemuda berambut pirang itu terbelalak menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"A-ah tentu saja" ucap pemuda itu gelagapan

"arigatou" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus lalu ia duduk disampingnya.

Hening. Mereka sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Pemuda itu kembali menatap luar jendela sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal karna merasa di tatap ia menengok kearah sang gadis, "Ada yang salah dengan wajah ku nona ?"

"A-ah tidak. Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" Ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah ke depan karena malu ketauan menatap wajahnya.

"Mungkin" Balas naruto singkat.

"Oh" Gumam Sakura

Keadaan kembali hening hingga beberapa waktu sampai matahari kembali ke singgahsananya guna menyinari belahan bumi lain.

'pluk'

Tidak dapat menahan kantuk akhirnya Sakura tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di pundak pemuda pirang itu. Ia terlonjak kaget saat sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya, tatapnnya berubah lembut saat menoleh mendapati gadis disampingnya tertidur. Hingga akhirnya Ia pun ikut terlelap dan bersandar dikepala merah muda sang gadis.

**…**

"-ra Sakura, Sakura" Ino menggoyangkan pelan bahu sakura untuk membangunkannya.

"Ngh" Sakura melenguh pelan saat mengambil kesadarannya. Sama halnya pemuda disampingnya melakukan hak yang sama . tuk, suara benturan dua kepala manusia itu memaksa untuk kembali kea lam nyata.

"Ah gomen" Ucapnya berbarengan dengan wajah yang memerah serta jantung keduanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ehm" Ino derdehem agak keras sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan menahan tawa. "Sakura cepat turun kita sudah sampai" lalu Ia menrik pelan tangan sakura untuk keluar dari bus itu.

"H-hai" Ucap Sakura sedikit gagap seraya mengikutinya.

"Naruto cepat turun" Ucap Sikamaru yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu tampak tak peduli. Namun temannya yang di panggil 'Naruto' itu tak bergeming masih menatap kedua punggung gadis tadi.

'BLETAK'

"ittei kenapa sih ?" Gerutu Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Turun" Intruksi singkat Shikamaru sambil berjalan kearah luar bus itu

"Baiklah-baiklah, dasar nanas" Gerutu Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal atas perlakuan sahabatnya itu , Ia pun mengikuti Shikmaru turun.

**…**

"Hoam" Sakura menguap merentangkan tangannya ke atas sehabis turun dari bus "Dimana villanya Ino aku tak sabar mau tidur masih ngantuk" Gumam sakura melirik sekilas Ino disampingnya.

"Aku, tidak tau" jawab Ino enteng.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "HAH? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU TIDAK TAU ?" Teriak Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya horror.

"Aku memang tidak tau" Ino melirik kebelakang menunjuk Naruto yang berjalan disamping Shikamaru. "Tapi dia tau" Ujarnya.

Seketika Sakura terbelalak melihat mereka. " Apa maksudmu dengan Dia ?" Bisik Sakura

"Kita akan menginap di villa Ayahnya" Jawab Ino sekali lagi enteng.

"Yo, Ino" Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yo, cepatlah temanku sudah ngantuk berat" Ucap Ino sambil melirik Sakura.

"Ah, baiklah ikuti Aku" Ucapnya riang lalu berjalan bersampingan dengan Shikamaru mendahului Sakura dan Ino.

"Apa tidak apa-apa ?" bisik sakura berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Tenang saja Ia baik kok" Jawab Ino memeluk tangan Sakura.

Mengingat sesuatu Naruto memperlambat jalannya hingga berdampingan dengan Sakura dan Ino. Sedangkan Ino tersenyum misterius lalu berjalan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng tangan shikamaru.

"Hei,Siapa namamu ?"Tanya Naruto pada Sakura

"Sakura, Horuno Sakura! Kau ?" Tanya balik Sakura

Naruto menoleh menatap Sakura. "Kau tak Ingat Aku ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nngh, kurasa tidak" Jawab Sakura ragu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Benarkah ?" Tukas Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Ah" Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat seseorang yang pernah memberinya sebuah Novel, " Apa kau Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Mungkin, ah kita sudah sampai ayo kita masuk" seru naruto seraya memasuki sebuah villa yang bertuliskan 'UZUMAKI' di atas pintunya. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri aku mau ke kamar dulu. Shika kau urus mereka" sambungnya sambil melesat ke dalam kamarnya.

"Haah, Meropatkan! Ayo kutunjuakn kamar kalian" Ucap Shikamaru mengahmpiri sebuah kamar setelah memasuki villa itu.

~**TBC~**

Oke mohon reviewnya bagi cerita pertama Author baru ini. Arigatou


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Hari Pertama Liburan**

Terima kasih atas reviewsnya, itu sangat berharga bagi saya ! So, ini Dia Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**NaruSaku (T)**

**Waring : OOC, typo, Author newbie, Abal, AU, dll.**

**First Story**

**Don' Like Don't Read !**

Malam itu bintang dilangit tampak berkilauanditambah sorot cahaya bulan yang menambah suasana malam yang indah. Sakura mencoba memejamkan matanya agar terbuai untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi, Namun tampaknya Ia gagal karena pikirannya dipenuhi kilasan-kilasan hari lalu dalam hidupnya teringat saat itu …

Hari itu Sakura tampak senang berjalan riang dengan senyuman yang tak pernah pudar kala itu hari dimana Ia dan pacarnya Sasori telah menjalin hubungan selama enam bulan. Sambil bersenandung Ia menghampiri taman kota yang ramai pengunjung siang itu. Sesekali Ia menengok kekiri dan kanan guna mencari pemuda bersurai merah itu. Senyumnya semakin lebar kala Ia melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri di dekat kolam air mancur itu, Sasori terlihat sesekali melirik jam yang melekat pada pergelangan tangannnya . Langkah Sakura terhenti serta jantungnya seakan berhenti juga senyumnya yang memudar digantikan dengan matanya terbelalak melihat pemuda yang di cintainya menerima uluran tangan seorang gadis pirang dengan mata berwarna violet itu, Tak ada hal yang paling menyakitkan saat menyaksikannya mencium bibir sang gadis mesra. Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, Dihari yang bersejarah dalam hidupnya bersama orang yang di cintainya hari dimana ia akan merayakan First Anniversary bersamanya malah disuguhi kejadian menyakitkan itu. Semua rencana kencan yang dijanjikan pemuda bermata hazel itu telah lenyap bagai angin lalu, Dengan segenap keberanian Sakura menghampiri mereka menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Sasori-kun" panggilnya setelah dekat dengan mereka.

"S-sakura" Sasori terbelalak saat menoleh kebelakang melihat Sakura memegang sebuah meletakan kado itu dipinggiran kolam itu.

"Happy Anniversary Sasori-kun" Ucapnya sedikit bergetar namun berkesan dingin. "Kurasa hubungan ini sampai disini Sasori-kun" Sambung Sakura sambil membalikan tubuhnya Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan taman itu tidak mempeedulikan teriakan seseorang dari belakangnya yang memanggil namanya, Karena saat itu yang dipikirannya hanya meninggalkan tempat menyakitkan itu secepat mungkin.

… Air matanya mengalir mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar air matanya berhenti keluar. Sesekali sesenggukan merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah, Tak ingin terallu lama berlarut Ia bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil tasnya dan membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah novel. Menghela nafas Ia kembali keatas kasur duduk bersandar punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal. Lalu membuka lembarnnovel itu dan membacanya. Sesekali Ia tersenyum kecil membaca deretan kata dalam novel itu. Entah kenapa air matanya suadah berhentimengalir setelah membaca buku yang berisi suatu kisah itu. Setelah kelopak matanya terasa berat Ia menutup novelnya dan menyimpannya di meja samping kasurnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya hingga terlelap dalam buaian mimipi.

…

Tepat pukul lima pagi Sakura bangun dari tidurnya Ia lalu bangkit dan mengambil handuk serta alat mandinya, Sakura berjalan keluar kamar guna mencari kamar mandi. Ia beruntung kamar mandinya terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya maka lalu bergegas masuk kedalamnya guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menghampiri sebuah ruangan kelopak matanya masih setengah terbuka malah terkadang menggemgam kenop pintu itu lalu membukanya. Namun rasa kantuk yang di dideritanya mendadak lenyap melihat keadaan di hadapannya matanya terbelalak serta mulutnya menganga lebar.

"KYAAAAAAA" Teriak Sakura kaget menghentikan kegiatan mandinya Ia menyembunyikan dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-ah gomen" Naruto tergagap langsung melesat keluar ruangan itu. Muka memarah serta jantungnya seakan ingin meledak ditambah darah yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya, Ia kembali kekamar yang bersebelahan kamar Sakura.

"MEESSUUUM" teriak Sakura setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar langsung mengunci pintunya karena langsung menyelesaikan mandinya secapat mungkin lalu mengenakan bajunya.

"Sakura Sakura .." Ino mengedor pintu kamar mandi cemas mendngar sahabatnya itu pintunya terbuka menampilkan Sakura dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Ino cemas melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Rrr, tadi ada kecoa. Ya kecoa" Jawab Sakura gugup,"Kau tau kan Aku takut kecoa" Sambungnya dengan nada yang masih gugup.

"Benarkah ? Apa bukan ada hubungan dengan bicah pirang tadi yang-" Belum menyelasikan ucapannya malah dipotong Sakura cepat.

"Sudalah cepat mandi, kita akan menyiapkan sarapan bukan?" Tukas Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi apa kecoa nya masih ada ?" Tanya Ino

"Udah tidak ada kok, Ini pakai handukku saja" jawab Sakura memberi Ino handuknya, "jangan lupa kunci pintunya" Sakura mengingat kan lalu pergi kekamarnya sebelum kedapur.

…

"Ohayo" Sapa Naruto pada dua gadis yang sudah duduk di meja makan lalu Ia mengambil kursi sebelah Sakura untuk didudukinya.

"Ohayo" balas keduanya singkat disusul Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Ino

"Wah ramen" Ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar melupakan kejadian tadi lalu mengambil satu mangkuk yang berisi ramen itu serta sumpitnya.

"Ittadaimaksu" Ucapnya riang seraya melahap sarapannya cepat membuat kedua gadis itu sweatdrop sedangkan Shikamaru memilih makan tenang dengan muka malasnya.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau berteriak Sakura ?"Tanya Shikamaru ditengah acara sarapab mereka seketika membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti mendengarkan pertanyaan Shikamaru membuatnya gugup.

"Oh tadi, kata Sakura ada kecoa dikamar mandi ! Ya kan Sakura ?" Ino menatap Sakura

"Ya" Jawab Sakura singkat sambil menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke atas telinganya tanda Ia gugup namun membuat Naruto bernafas lega mendengar jawaban Sakura lalu Ia melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Oh kecoa kuning kuning yang masuk nyelonong ke kamar mandi" Tukas Shikamaru sambil menyeringai melirik Naruto.

"BYUUUUURR UHUK UHUK" Naruto tersedak mendengar perkataan Shikamaru Ia gelalapan mencari minum. Sakura yang sama gelalapan memberi Naruto yang langsung teguknya. "Ah arigatou" Ucap Naruto setelah minum dengan muka memerah yang tak jauh beda dengan muka Sakura.

"Sama-sama" Balas Sakura sambil melirik Ino yang menatap dirinya penuh selidik.

"Benar juga, mana ada kecoa yang di teriakin 'Mesum' begitu" Ucap Ino melirik Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'mesum'.

"Rrr, sudahlah lebih baik kita pikirkan kita akan ke mana setelah ini ?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dibalas Ino semangat ditanggapi Naruto Sakura dan Shikamaru dengan 'ya' , 'baiklah' , 'oke' juga terkadang 'tidak' atau 'jangan' namun khusus Shikamaru dengan kata 'meropatkan' sampai mereka menyelasaikan sarapannya.

Setibanya di pantai mereka di suguhi panorama alam yang eksotis pasir putih laut biru yang kerlap kerlip terkena cahaya matahari serta cuaca yang amat sangat mendukung. Naruto langsung melepas celana jeans dan bajunya menyisakan celana boxernya Ia berlari karah laut dan melompat, Namun saat kepala Naruto akan menyentuh air tiba tiba malah surut menyikan pasir yang basah sehingga ..

'JLUB'

Kepala Naruto menyentuh pasir itu jatuh dengan tidak elitnya sehingga belepotan pasir, lalu ombak datang dan menghantam tubuh Naruto.

"Bwahahahahaha" Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak bahak melihat kejadian itu sementara Shikamaru cuma menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Naruto yang selalu berlebihan semangat. Naruto berdiri dengan wajah cemberut kesal seperti anak kecil karena ditertawakan seperti itu, Namun digantikan seringaian dibibirnya ketika suatu ide terlintas dipikirannya. Ia berlari kearah Sakura dan Ino lalu menarik pergelangan tangan mereka kontan membuatnya menghentikan tawa mereka malah mukanya pucat pasi atas tindakan Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAA"

'BYUR'

Mereka tercebur kelaut karena Naruto mendorong tubuh mereka "Bwahahahaha" Kali ini Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak merasa puas membalas tawa mereka, Sakura dan Ino berdiri dengan tampang garang melihat Naruto.

"APA APAAN KAU ?" Teriak mereka lalu mencipratkan air kearah Naruto yang teratawa senang sambil membalas ciptrapan mereka. Ino menoleh ke arah Skimaru yang baru saja membuka celana dan baju nya sama sepeti Naruto lalu menariknya agar bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka bermain bola air atau bias disebut volley air atau apapun itu. Sedikit lengah Naruto menghalau bola tidak tepat sehingga jatuh jauh dari mereka.

"Dasar payah cepat ambil" Tunjuk Ino kearah bola itu memerintah Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah" Ucap Naruto kesal mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal di perintah Ino seperti itu lalu berenang kearah bola itu. Sementara Sakura tersenyum menatap Naruto entah kenapa Ia merasa senang secepat itu akrab dengannya bahkan Ia belum pasti tau namanya. Naruto kembali lagi setelah mendapatkan bola itu lalu melemparkan kearah Ino dan ditangkap cekatan oleh Ino.

"Aku haus mau cari minum dulu" Ucap Naruto kearah tepi pantai.

"Tunggu Aku ikut" Ucap Shikamaru mengikuti Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita juga ikut Sakura, mereka tega sekali meninggalkan perempuan" Cibir Ino menghampiri Sakura lalu mengikuti Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Mereka lalu mengganti baju setelah itu menghampiri kedai minuman lalu dudukdi sudutkedai itu serta memesan minuman. ,emumggu peanannya datang Sakura teringat bahwa Ia belum mengtahui nama Naruto lalu Ia bertanya.

"Oh iya dari tadi kita bermain tapi Aku belum mengetahui namamu jadi .. " Sakura menmyelipkan helaian rambutnya di atas telinganya sambil menatap Naruto, "Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

"Jadi kau belum ingat Aku ?" Jawab Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Ah, Sebenarnya .." Ucap Sakura ragu dipotong Naruto cepat.

"Tidak apa apa! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto , orang paling imut seantero dunia yang gemar menyantap ramen" Ucap Naruto semangat di sertai cengiran khasnya. Lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman disambut Sakura sweatdrop. Acara bincang bincang mereka dilanjutkan setelah pesanan mereka datang mebicarakan tentang Naruto yang ternyata sepupu Ino dan hal lainnya lalu mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti bersepeda di pinggir pantai, makan siang serta ketika sore hari menikmati keindahan sunset. Waktu cepat berlalu hingga hari telah gelap membuat mereka harus kembali ke villa Naruto yang sebelumnya menyepatkan untuk makan malam.

Setibanya di villa Ino dan Shikamaru langsung bergegas ke kamar masing mansing sementara Naruto dan Sakura berjalan pelan beriringan hening. Sampai Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu memecahkan keheningan.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini ! kau menyenangkan" Memberanikan menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ah sama sama, maaf kejadian tadi pagi" Jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah melihat senyuman sakura yang nampak manis.

"Ya tidak apa apa, Oyasumi" Ucap Sakura lalu mencium pipi Naruto dan segera berlari memasuki ke kamarnya dengan muka yang merona.

Sedangkan Naruto ? Ia membeku atas tindakan Sakura lalu memegang pipi kirinya. "Oyasumi" Ucapnya pelan lalu berjalan ke kamarnya dengan senyuman.

**~TBC~**

Fyiuuuuh akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, Oke mohon beri kritik saran atau apapun jenis reviewnya pada fic ini. Arigarou udah baca ! Rnr


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Masa Lalu Naruto

Terima kasih atas reviewnya readers!

Balasan review:

Fumiko miki Nasa : salam kenal juga ^_^ ah mungkin Saku mulai suka sama Naru#plak penjelasan tentang Naru yang udah kenal sama saku ada di chapter depan so tunggu aja di chapter depan#di geplak

Oke yang minta di lanjutin ini dia Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**NaruSaku (T)**

**Waring : OOC, typo, Author newbie, Abal, AU, dll.**

**First Story**

**Don' Like Don't Read**

Siang ini Sakura benar benar kesal, bagaimana tidak Ino yang notabene mengajaknya liburan malah asyik kencan sama pacar tercintanya sementara dirinya terkurung di bangunan kepemilikan uzumaki itu. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana suasana liburan yang di gadang gadang akan menjadi menyenangkan malah menjadi membosankan. Menghela nafas sejenak Ia bangkit dari sofa yang berada diruang tengah itu, kemudian menuju kamarnya unuk mengambil novelnya lalu kembali kesofa tadi dan merebahkan tubuhnya lalu membaca lembaran halaman buku itu.

Ia tersenyum miris serta air mata yang menumpuk di ujung matanya membaca deretan kata yang menyedihkan itu terbawa suasana. Setelah membaca banyak halaman kelopak matanya yang terasa berat membuat novelnya jatuh ke dadanya lalu tertidur lelap. Pukul dua lebuh tiga puluh menit Ia bangun kerana mencium harum ramen menggoda perutnya yang terasa lapar, ketika membuka matanya Ia menyernyit melihat mangkuk yang berisi ramen itu.

"Ah kau sudah bangun Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto dari belakang tubuhnya

"Ah ya" Jawab Sakura singkat

"Kau pasti lapar, bawa ramen itu ke ruang makan! Kita makan siang" Kata Naruto mengintruksi Sakura masih tak bergeming, "Sakura-chan" Naruto mengingatkan Sakura yang masih diam.

"Ah ya" Lagi Sakura menjawab lalu membawa mangkuk itu ke ruang makan.

Sementara Naruto baru menutup laptopnya lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan setelah sebelumnya meletakan laptopnya ke sebuah meja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa ramennya tidak langsung di letakkan di sini Naruto-san ?" Tanya Sakura setelah Naruto duduk di hadapannya.

"Ah panggil aku tanpa embel embel Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto sambil mengambil mangkuk yang berisi ramen itu beserta sumpitnya, "Punyaku memang sudah ada disini, tapi untuk membangunkanmu aku meletakannya tak jauh darimu, itu cara kaa-san ku untuk membangunkanku dan ampuh juga padamu" Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Oh, maaf merepotkan" Ucap Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa, lebih baik kita cepat makan sebelum ramennya dingin! Ittadaimaksu" Lalu melahap ramenny sambil sesekali melirik Sakura yang sedang menyantap ramennya.

Setelah makan Sakura langsung membereskan meja makan dan mencuci mangkuk bekas ramen tadi. Sementara Naruto memilih diam sambil menatap Sakura yang lagi beres beres.

"Sakura-chan apa kau punya acara setelah ini ?" Tanya Naruto yang pandangannya tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Tidak, memang kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku sedikit bosan di sini, mau menemani ku jalan jalan ?" Ajak Naruto harap harap cemas.

"Mengajakku kencan eh ?" Sakura melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Hah? Bukan itu maksud… ini.. aku.. ?" Naruto benar benar gugup mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Ah apapun namanya itu, Aku ikut! Lagi pula aku mengalami hal yang sama. Bosan" Keluh Sakura sambil menyimpan mangkuk mangkuk itu di rak piring, "Aku ganti baju dulu" Ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Naruto tidaj menyahut malah meletakkan earphone di telinganya lalu memutar music lewat handphone yang menyambung dengan earphonenya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

**…**

Setelah mereka tiba di pantai Sakura tampak menyernyit kenapa Naruto mengajaknya ke pantai.

"Kenapa pantai lagi ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap laut.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat" Jawab Naruto lalu berjalan santai di ikuti Sakura di pinggir pantai, "Tapi tidak sekarang" Sambungnya masih berjalan pelan memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Hah? " Sakura Nampak bingung dengan jawaban pemuda bersurai pirang itu, "Lalu kapan ?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto melirik sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaannya "Nanti kau juga tau" Ucapnya lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah Stand es krim yang agak jauh dari pantai masih di ikuti Sakura yang sedang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Mau es krim Sakura-chan ?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai di penjual es krim, "Rasa apa ?" Sambungnya lagi karena Sakura melamun memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah vanilla" Jawab Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Vanilla dua" Pinta Naruto ke penjual es krim itu lalu membayarnya dan memberi satu es krimnya pada Sakura.

"Arigatou" Ucap Sakura menerima es krimnya.

"Hm, melamunkan apa tadi ?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke tempat tujuannya.

"Bukan apa apa" Jawab Sakura mengikuti Naruto 'Hanya masa lalu' sambungnya dalam hati mengingat saat saat Ia bersama Sasori.

**…**

Tiba mereka di sebuah batu karang yang agak tinggi. Sakura tampak takjub dengan tempat yang ditunjukkan Naruto padanya, disana Ia dapat melihat bibir pantai dari kejauhan serta matahari yang hampir tenggelam dengan lebih jelas. Rambut merah mudanya berkibar diterpa angin sore, dengan mata yang berbinar menatap matahari.

"Arigatou" Ucap Sakura tulus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hm, sama sama" Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap Sakura.

"Novelnya juga" Sambung Sakura yang masih menatap laut.

"Ah itu .." Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laut.

"Ceritanya bagus" Komentar Sakura mengenai Novel itu.

"Terima kasih, itu novel pertamaku" Ucapnya menimpali komentar Sakura.

Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan orang yang berada disampingnya itu, "Jadi itu karanganmu" Ucapnya menatap Naruto.

"Bukan" jawab Naruto, " Itu bukan karangan, tapi pengalaman hidupku" Sambungnya.

Lagi lagi Sakura tertegun mendengar itu. "Hah? " Ucap Sakura terbelalak setelah mengetahui bahwa isi novel itu adalah masa lalu Naruto.

"80% isi novel itu adalah tentang hidupku, 20% lainnya hanya sebuah kiasan" Ucap Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura lalu mengalihkan lagi ke arah laut, "Hyuga Hinata adalah nama asli dari Nona Lavender dalam novel itu" Sambungnya lagi.

Sakura benar benar terkejut mengetahuinya. Ia Tak habis pikir bagaimana Naruto melewati masa masa sulit yang hamper mustahil untuk dilewati. Sementara dirinya harus menangis semalaman ketika mengetahui dirinya dikhianati pacarnya dulu yang bahkan belum melupakannya hingga saat ini. Setetes air matanya meluncur dari mata Sakura.

"Maaf mengingatkanmu" Ucapnya yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Hei hei kenapa menangis ?" Naruto panik melihat wajah sakura yang di aliri air mata. Lalu menghapusnya cepat dengan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Maaf" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang menyesal.

"Kau Belum Selesai membaca novel itu ?" Tanya Naruto lembut yang di jawab gelengan kepala Sakura pelan. Menghela nafas sejenak Ia melanjuatkan ucapannya, "Sebelum Ia menghembuskan nafasnya untuk terakhirnya Ia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku kuat untuk menjalani hidup ini, 'Naru-kun aku bias melihat sedikit masa depanmu bersama gadis musim semi' Ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku untuk selamanya" Kata Naruto.

Tangisan Sakura berhenti mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Naruto padanya, "Kau tau apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sedikit" Jawab Naruto, "Yang pasti intinya adalah aku harus tetap menjalani hidup ini tanpa depresi dan terus melangkah ke depan setelah Ia meninggalkanku" Sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Sakura setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Hm, sudahlah hari mulai gelap, kita harus kembali ke villa! Ino dan Shikamaru pasti khawatir kalau kita kemalaman" Ajak Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura lembut berjalan ke arah villa Naruto.

**~TBC~**

Oke itu dia Chapter 3, maaf chapter sebelumnya atau pada chapter ini banyak ketikan yang salah! arigatou dan jangan lupa untuk reviews, See you


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Kissing to the MOVE ON**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999**

**NaruSaku (T)**

**Waring : OOC, typo, Author newbie, Abal, AU, dll.**

**First Story**

**Don' Like Don't Read !**

Terik matahari tidak menyurutkan semangat sekolompok remaja ini, Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino mereka benar benar senang hari ini kecuali bagi tuan pemalas yang satu ini Ia cuma bergumam pelan tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan teman dan kekasihnya itu. Sakura benar benar menikmati saat saat seperti ini, senyumnya tak pernah pudar di wajah cantiknya, tangan kiri menggenggam tangan sahabat pirangnya Ino, Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Disinilah mereka di atas sebuah kapal pesiar pribadi kepemilikan keluarga Namikaze yang berukuran sedang yang berfasillitas seperti dua kamar , dapur, toilet, serta lainnya meluncur kencang ditengah laut, Sakura dan Ino berada di bagian depan kapal , sementara Shikamaru berada di kabin kapal yang tak begitu luas namun nyaman dengan seuantai kain yang menggantung Ia menciptakan sendiri tempat tidurnya guna menciptakan kenikmatan dalam tidur. Dan pemuda pirang ? Ia sibuk dengan segala alat pancingnya dari mulai stick pancing, rell, senar, umpan serta tetengek bengek lainnya Ia persiapkan dengan antusias berniat mengajak teman temannya memancing. Perlahan kapal yang mereka tumpangi pun meluncur pelan dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai Naruto-sama" Ucap seseorang uang memiliki rambut coklat serta tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang masih berjongkok sibuk dengan alat pancingnya.

"Sudah kubilang kiba, kau panggil aku Naruto saja! Kau kan salah satu sahabatku" Naruto berdiri membawa alat pancing keluar dari ruangan kapal itu.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap majikanku! Jadi, aku akan memanggilmu Naruto-sama!" Kiba terkekeh pelan lalu membantu Naruto membawa beberapan alat pancing yang sudah siap pakai.

"Terserah saja kau lah" Naruto menghela nafas pendek berjalan santai ke depan kapal, "Mana Shikamaru ?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Di kabin kapal tidur ! apaladi yang Ia lakukan selain itu ?" Tanya Kiba balik mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Huh! Dasar anak itu, bukankah mau menemaniku memancing" Naruto sedikit meringis mendengar pekataan pemuda yang mengekor di belakangnya itu,"Memancing sendiriankan kan tidak seru" Gerutunya lagi.

Kiba menyeringai mendengar keluhan majikan sekaligus sahabatnya itu, "Kenapa tidak mengajak kedua gadis yang ada di depan kapal ?" Tanyanya lagi membuat langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Ah benar juga" Mata Naruto berbinar mendengar ucapan Kiba, "Itu .. ide brilliant" teriaknya kemudian langsung melesat ke depan kapal berlari.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Naruto selalu kelewat semangat, Oke memang dulu dia hyperaktif dan ceria. Namun, setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu merubah hidupnya. Ayahnya meninggal karena kanker, sedangkan Ibunya stress dan sering mabuk mabukan semenjak kematian suami dan perusahaan milik keluarganya Inuzuka Corp bangkrut membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Sejak itu hidup Kiba menjadi hancur, Namun di sinilah keberuntungan masih memihaknya. Naruto sang sahabat yang tak tega melihatnya seperti itu membantunya dengan suka rela, Ia meminta pada Ayahnya untuk memberi pekerjaan pada Kiba yang lebih baik daripada hidup di jalanan. Lalu di sinilah Kiba menjadi sahabat sekaligus asissten pribadi Naruto. Sebenarnya Ia akan bareng menginap di villa Uzumaki itu, hanya saja Ia di diminta Naruto untuk meminta izin secara langsung meminjam kapal pesiar milik Ayah Naruto, lalu membawanya ke konoha dari Suna beserta bebera awak buah kapal.

…

"Hai Lady's ! lagi apa ?" Naruto menyapa kedua gadis yang sedang menatap laut. Seketika membuat kedua kepala menoleh kearahnya.

"Ah, Naruto! Tidak sedang melakukan appun kok " Tukas Ino memiringkan kepalanya melihat alat pancing yang di pegang Naruto "Itu buat apa ?"

"Oh ni, buat stick drum" Ucap Naruto mengangkat joran pancing yang sudah siap pakai membuat kedua gadis di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi, "Tentu saja buat memancing ikan Ino! Memangnya buat apa lagi ?" Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oi oi ! Aku kan Cuma bertanya! " Ino melipatkan kedua tangan di dadanya kesal.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat kelakuan mereka yang menurutnya lucu dan kekanak kanakan.

"Huh? Kenapa kau ikut ikutan Forhead ?" Ino menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Gomen gomen" Ucap Sakura di buat polos.

"Huh! Sudahlah lebih baik aku mencari Shikamaru saja kalau begini" Ino berjalan menghentakan kakinya kesal meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dasar Blonde" Gumam Naruto menggelngkan kepalanya tak menyadari rambutnya sendiri juga pirang membuat Sakura sweatdrop, "Sakura-chan mau menemaniku memancing ?" Ajak Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Sakura tersenyum membuat Naruto semangat.

Naruto mengayunkan joran pancingnya melempar umpan buatan yang berbentuk menyerupai udang kelaut sekitar 20 meter dari kapal. Tak lama umpan Naruto pun ada yang menyambar umpannya.

"Whoooaaa Ini pasti besar ttabayo! " Teriak Naruto mengundang perhatian, Ino segera menghampirinya sambil menyeret Shikamaru.

"Ayo tarik Naruto" Sakura terbawa suasana menyemangati Naruto. Dengan semangat Naruto mulai pancingnya dan menggulung rell senarnya secara teratur membuat objek buruannya semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ini sangat berat sudah pasti besar" Teriak Naruto tertahan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya membuat objek buruannya tepat berada di dipannya.

"S-sepatu ?" Gumamnya melongo melihat kail umpannya mengait pada sepatu boot tua berwarn hitam.

"Hffftt Bahahahahha" Seketika mereka tertawa minus Naruto yang masih menganga tak percaya. Bahkan Kiba yang baru datng langsung guling guling tak kuasa menahan tawa. Sementara Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak bahak memegang perut mereka.

"Wah ikannya besar sekali Naruto" Ino mengusap sudut mata yang mengeluarkan sedikit air matanya serta masih tertawa kecil mengejek Naruto.

"Itu jenis ikan apa Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Kiba polos di buat buat sambil menahan tawanya yang sulit di hentikan. Sementara Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Bodoh" Gumam Shikamaru menatap Naruto seolah tak peduli.

"DIAM KALIAN" Teriak Naruto kesal kemudian melempar sepatu itu asal, "Kiba katanya disini tempat mincing ikan yang bagus ?" Tanya Naruto menatap Kiba tajam yang berusaha berdiri sambil memegang perutnya.

"Hahaha .. justru itu di sini memang tempat biasa pemancing untuk memancing" Ucap kiba setalah berdiri, "Jadi, mungkin mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang lainnya" Kiba mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang berair.

"Dasar payah !" Ejek Ino kemudian menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Shika tunjukan cara memancing yang benar padanya" Ucapnya menunjuk Naruto.

"Tidak mau" Jawabnya acuh sontak membuat Ino mendeathglarenya, "Baiklah dasar merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru menghampiri Kiba lalu mengambil satu joran pancing membuat Ino tersenyum lebar.

Tak lama setelah umpan di lemparnya ketengah laut langsung di sambar seekor ikan membuat Shikamaru menyeringai lalu Ia menarik gulungan rell senarnya secara teratur.

"Waah sugoii" Ucap Sakura aka p berbarengan dengan Ino menatap kagum Shikamaru yang berhasil menangkap seekor ikan kakap putih yang berukuran sedang membuat Shikamaru menyeringai puas lalu meletakan ikan itu di debuah wadah yang di siapkan Kiba setelah melepas kail dari mulut ikan itu.

"Cih itu cuma kebetulan" Ucap Naruto panas kemudian menghadap laut, "Aku tidak akan kalah ttabayo" Teriaknya sambil melempar umpannya ketengah laut.

"Teruslah bermimpi" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto membuatnya mendecak kesal.

Kiba Cuma geleng geleng menatap Naruto dan teman temannya, "Aku kebelakang dulu, Semangat Naruto-sama !" Pamit Kiba sambil menyemangati tuannya atau lebih tepatnya mengejek karena nada suaranya merendahkan.

"Ck," Naruto berdecak kesal menatap umpannya yang tak kunjung di sambar ikan serta ejekan teman temannya.

"STRIKE" teriaknya tiba tiba menarik jorannya hingga melengkung. Sentak mengundang perhatian teman temanya terutama Sakura yang berada di siisnya.

"Kuharap itu ikan sungguhan" Ucap Ino mengejek Naruto.

"Lihat saja" Ucap Naruto yakin kali ini yang menyambar umpannya adalah ikan sungguhan. Dengan pertarungan yang cukup I akhirnya Ia berhasil mengangkat ikan kakap merah ke atas kapal.

"Lihat, lebih besar dari yang ditangkap Shikamaru" Pekik Sakura terkagum kagum menatap Naruto yang berhasil menangkap ikan kakap yang beratnya kisaran lima kilo gram itu.

"Hahaha .. lihat ini sangat besar Shika" Seru Naruto melepas kail dari mulut ikannyalalu meletakan di wadah yang sama dengan ikan shikamaru. Sementara orang yang di seru Naruto Cuma bergumam tidak jelasa sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Naruto menyeringai lalu menoleh pad Ino yang sedang terbengong bengong, "Huh ! kenapa ekspresimu itu Ino ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak! Bukan apa apa, kau hebat Naruto haha …!" Ino menjawab dengan tawa hambar.

Mereka pun memancing ria hingga menjelang sore mendapatkan beberapa ikan kakap. Naruto saedikit bosan karena semakin sore umpan yang dilemparnya jarang di sambar ikan, Ya meski sedikit beruntung Ia masih setia ditemani Sakura yang sesekali mengobrol.

"Sakura-chan tolong pegang pancingnya sebentar !" Ucap Naruto menyerahkan pancingnya pada Sakura yang Nampak kebingungan, "Aku kebelakang dulu mau ngambil air, haus" Sambungnya seraya melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa melihat raut wajahnya yang pucat pasi serta membelalakan matanya ketika merasa senar pancingnya tertarik.

"KYAAAAAAA" Teriaknya mengeratkan pegangannya pada joran pancingnya sekuat tenaga, membuat perhatian menuju padanya.

Naruto yang baru meneguk air mineralnya sontak menyemburkannya kemudian melesat kembali ke tempat Ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tampak pasrah, meski Ia menyandang sabuk hitam di cabang karate disekolahnya Ia tetap tidak kuat ketika menghadapi joran pancingnya yang di tarik kekiri dan kekanan. Disaat pegangannya akan lepas mata Sakura membulat sempurna ketika merasa sepasang tangan berwarna kecoklatan menggenggam tangannya erat dari belakang, Sontak membuat wajahnya memanas berbarengan dengan punggungnya yang terasa hangat.

"N-naruto ?" Ucapnya terbata bata dengan nafas yang memburu serta kedua kakinya yang lemas Sakura benar benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh. Ia bingung pada tubuhnya sendiri yang biasanya akan menghajar refkek siapa saja menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tapi ini Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun berontak atau sekadar memaki orang ini. Sementara Naruto lebih terfokus pada jorannya yang di genggamnya bersama Sakura, Ia melepaskan genggamannya namun dengan cepat Ia memegang Stick pancing di atas gulungan rell senarnya.

"Hei tenang Sakura-chan aku akan membantumu" Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya yang semakin berat serta memeluk Sakura agar tak terbawa jatuh ke laut, "Gulung rellnya cepat".

"Tapi .. " Sakura masih shock dengan apa yang di hadapinya. Naruto mengangkat jorannya hingga melengkung. 'Bagaimana tenang kalau posisinya seperti ini' teriak iner Sakur dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Gulung" Intruksi Naruto setelah menurunkan jorannya kebawah. Tanpa di perintah lagi Sakura mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk menggulung rell senarnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pegangan pancing itu. Setelah rellnya keliatan susah di gulung Naruto kembali mengangkat jorannya ke atas.

"Gulung lagi Sakura-chan" teriak Naruto tertahan setelah menurunkan pancingannya.

"Ha'i" Sakura dengan cepat menuruti perintah Naruto, Mereka terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga ikan besar mulai kelihatan di permukaan air laut di kapal tak menyadari tiga pasang mata menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kiba bantu aku mengambil ikannya" Ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah engah masih memeluk Sakura

"Oke" Seru Kiba segera bergegas mengambil tongkat semacam tombak dari piber yang di ujungnya terdapat pengait. Ia langsung mengaitkannya pada ikan itu yang masih tak mau diam kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas kapal.

"Whhooa kau hebat Sakura-chan" Seru Naruto girang menatap seekor ikan tuna berukuran besar itu kemudian memegang pangkal ekornya setelah Kiba melepas kail dan pengait tombaknya. Ia mensejajarkan ikan tangkapannya di sisi tubuhnya yang mencapai sepinggang, "Sakura-chan apa kau tidak apa apa ?" Naruto manatap Sakura yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan muka yang memerah serta kedua tangannya menekan dada yang terasa berdebar kencang.

"Ha'i" Jawab Sakura pelan padahal dalam hati Ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala kuning itu namun apa daya kedua tangannya terlampau lemas.

"Yakin Sakura-chan ?" Sakura menjawab dengan anggukan kecil, "Kemarilah kita potret bersama ikan ini" Ajak Naruto.

"Ha'i" Lagi Sakura menjwab pelan lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Kiba cepat potret, lumayan buat kenang kenangan"

"Siap" Ucapnya tegas bak tentara kemudian meletakan tombak tadi dan segera melesat kebelakang kapal guna mencari kamera. Setelah mendapatkannya Kiba segera kembali.

"Hei hei kalin tidak melupakan kami kan ?" Ino yang baru sadar keterkejutannya menyeret Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

Dengan posisi Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di sebelah kanan ikan tuna sementara ShikaIno yang berada di sebelah kiri ikan tuna itu mereka siap di foto. Setelah menempatkan kamera di tempat yang pas Kiba kini mengatur timer kemudian Ia segera melesat kebelakang ikan tuna itu dengan senyum lebar. Naruto kini merangkul pundak Sakura denga lima jarinya, semetara yang yang dirangkul sedikit merona dengan seyum manis. Sedangkan tangan Ino memeluk tangan Shikamaru dan tangan kirinya bebrtuk symbol 'peace' di samping pipinya dengan senyum manis.

1

2

3

'Klick'

Terciptalah foto bahagia mereka dengan backround matahari tenggelam menambah suasana hangat mereka.

"KITA PESTA IKAN" Naruto girang setelah meletakan ikan yang sudah agak lemas itu di sebuah wadah yang cukup besar.

"YEAAY" Teriak ketiga lainnya minus Shikamaru yang tersenyum tipis. Sementara empat pasang mata awak kapal yang tengah melihat mereka ikut tersenyum senang.

…

Air laut yang tenang serta bulan dan bintang yang terang mengiasi langit menambah suasana eksotis malam melewati perdebatan yang cukup alot akirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam kapal maala yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur buatannya. Sakura dan Ino memasak d dapur kapal di bantu Kiba yangmenyiapkan alat alat masak tampaksibuk memsak ikantangkapan mereka.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya disebuahbanhku tidur, Ia menatap langit yang di hiasi kerlap kerlip bintang serta sinar matahari yang memantul pada bulan menyinari air laut membuahkan kilauan jutaan kecil dipermukaan laut menamba suasanamalyang ten-.

"Narutooo cepat pindahkan kursi dan meja makan ke dek kapal ?" Suara cempreng milik Ino yang menghancurkan suasana tenang .

"Baik" Balas Narut sedkit sweatdrop kemudian menghampiri Shikamaru untuk memaksanya membantu menyiapkan kursi dan meja makan di dek kapal.

Disisi lain Kiba sedang membersihkan ikan dar perutnya serta memotongnya dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil. Ada juga Ino yang sedang menyiapkan bumbu masak untuk tuna. Di sudut lainnya Sakura tanpak serius memasak ikan kakap di buat berkuah, Setelah selelsai Ia kini menuangkan masakannya, pada dua buah piring kemudian segera membawanya ke dek kapal lalu Ia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru saja mempersiapkan meja di bantu dua orang anak buah kapal.

"Ah sudah sia Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura yang lebih mirip sebuah pernyataan lalu meletakan bawaannya di atas meja makan.

"Begitulah" Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

"Kenapa tidak makan di ruangaan makan saja sih! Itu mereptkan harus memindahkan kursi danmejanya kesini" Gerutu Shikamaru tak senang waktu tidurnya diganggu.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada kekasih tercintamu Shika ?" Teriak Naruto yang merasa cape sendiri, "Aku juga sama lelahnya" Naruto mendelik pada sahabat pemalasnya itu.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat kedua pemuda yang dihadapannya tengah cemberut

"Kenapa tertawa ?" Tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru bersamaan menatap Sakura.

"Ah tidak" Sakura menghentikan tawa kecilnya, "Aku ke dapur dulu" Pamitnya kemudian

"Huah merepotkan kenapa tida meyuruh awak buah kapal ?" Gumam Shikamaru lemah kini Ia duduk di kursi yang elah Ia pindahkan dari ruang makan kapal itu di ikuti Naruto yang duduk di hadapannya.

"pacarmu memang kejam ttabayo" Ucap Naruto pelan menyandarkan kepalanya di meja makan.

Kembali ke dapur, setelah itu Sakura mengahampiri Ino dan Kiba yang sedang mengobrol dan juga masak tentunya.

"Ah Sakura bias kau melanjutkan untuk memasak ini ?" Pinta Ino yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Wah Ikan tuna asam manis" Ucap Sakura terkagum melihat masakan Ino, "Pintar juga kau memilih rese makan pig" Ucapnya lagi menyeringai.

"Ya tentu saja" Ino bangga sementara Sakura memutar bola bosan, "Aku ke kamar dulu mengambil jacket! " Katanya lagi meningglakan Sakura yang memulai melanjutkan masakan Ino sementara Kiba mengelap piring.

Keheningan melenda mereka yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Berdehem sejenak Kiba berniat memulai pebicaraan.

"Kelihatannya nona ekat dengan Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Kiba yang berbentuk pernyataan.

"Ya akhir akhir ini aku dekat dengannya, kenapa ?" Jawab Sakura yang masih sibuk memasak.

"Syukulah" Kiba mensyukuri kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura.

"He ? "Sakura menyernyit bingung.

"Semenjak kehilangannya, Dia tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan lagi ! bahkan dia dianggap gay di sekolahnya"

"Benarkah ?" Sakura sedikit terkejut namun kemudian tersenyum, senang Ia dekat dengannya mungkin.

"Ya, Ia hanya berbicara berbicara seadanya pada peremuan" Kiba memberi tahu Sakura.

"Syukurlah Ia dekat denganku" Nada bicaranya sedikit senang, "Berarti Ia ehm, normal bukan ?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Kiba terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Tentu saja nona" Jawabnya menyetujui.

"Oh jangan panggil aku nona, Sakura saja cukup Inuzuka-san". Sakura sedikit sangsi di panggil 'nona'.

"Kalau begitu panggil juga aku kiba" Kiba tersenyum.

"Tentu saja .. Kiba" Sakura mematikan kompornya, "Bisa minta tolong menuangkannya pada piring ?" Pinta sakura.

"Ha'i" Kiba pun menuangkannya pada dua piring yang cukup besar menyisakan beberapa untuk Sarapan besok, "Apa kau sudah membaca novel Naruto"

"Dari mana kau tau aku diberi novel olehnya ? Dan kenapa kaumenanyakan hal itu ?" Tanya Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku itu sahabat sekaligus pelayan pribadinya" Kiba terkekeh sementara Sakura semakin bingung, "Tidak apa apa, Hanya saja orang yang di maksud Hinata-sama mungkin .. Sakura-chan" Ucanya samil mengangkat kedua piring yang berisi olahan ikan tuna itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung serta wajahnya yang merona.

"Mungkin?" Gumam Sakura, 'Mungkin apa ? Jadi kekasih ?' aka Sakura tak karuan Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat lalu mengikuti Kiba menuju dek kapal dengan wajah merah padam.

Setibanya disana Naruto menatap kehadiran mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, "Sepertinya kalian akrab Kiba ?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada sedikit tak Suka.

Kiba terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Kami hanya sedkit ngobrol Naruto-sama, Jadi tak perlu cemburu"Kiba meletakan kedua piring itu di atas meja yang kini dipenuhi piring gelas sendok garfu serta peralatan makan lainnya.

"S-siapa yang cemburu" Gumam Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan mereka tersenyum tipis kemudian duduk disamping Naruto. "Aku senang kaucemburu pdaku Naruto-kun" Sakura memutuskanmenggodanya ga menambahkan suffix 'kun', membuat wajah Naruto semakin merona hebat yang untungnya tersamarkan karena malam hari.

"Hei hei kenapa kalian menggoda ku sih ?" Naruto gelagapan, "Ayo makan, nanti keburu dingin" Narut menalihkan pembicaraannya, kontan membuat mereka tertawa melihatnya termasuk Ino yang baru tiba. Mereka pun makan dengan lahap di selingi obrolan ringan termasuk bagaimana Naruto mengenal Sakura lebih dulu yang ternyata Ia melihat saat Sakura kencan dengan mantan pacarnya Sasori beberapa hari kemudian Ia menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Sakura beberapa waktu lalu.

…

Sebotol wine menemani Naruto memandang langit. Sesekali ia tersenyum mengingat beberapa flashback bersama Sakura dari pertama bertemu Sampai makan malam tadi.

"Hei boleh aku duduk di sini "? Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi tidur yang berada di atap kapal itu.

"Ah Sakura-chan, tentu saja" Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang segera duduk di kursi kosong di samping kursi yang di duduki Naruto.

Sejenak mereka hening sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing suasana nampak kaku. Naruto menenangkan kegugupannya dengan menuang winya pada segelas kecl kemudia meneguknya.

"Kenapa belum tidur ?" Ucapnya menatap Sakura yang sedang menatap langit.

"Aku belum ngantuk" Ucapnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh" Naruto Singkat mengoyangkan botol winenya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mau melihatku kencan dengan Sasori ?" Ucap Sakura lalu menoleh melihat Naruto yang sedang meneguk winenya.

"Hm, memangnya kenapa habisnya waktu itu kau terlihat cantik kala tersenyum" Naruto menuangkan lagi pada gelasnya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku salah tingkah kemudian mengambil botol wine Naruto lalu menuangkannya pada sebuah gelas kecil.

"Apa menurutmu aku adalah gadis musim semi itu ?" Sakura menatap Naruto.

"Mungkin" Jawab Naruto dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar kencang.

"Hh ?" Sakura memelingkan wajahnya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu meneguk air yang berada dalam gelas yang di pegangnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Hei Sakura-chan apa kau kuat akan alkohol ?" Naruto agak cemas

"Aku sudah terbiasa kok" Sakura meletakan botolnya di meja yang berada di sisinya.

"Hm" Naruto membuka jaketnya, lalu memesangkannya pada punggung Sakura.

"Eh apa kau tidak kedinginan" Sakura bingung Naruto memasangkan jaketnya.

"Kau lebuh membutuhkannya" Jawab Naruto lalu mengu winenya hingga tersisa sedikit.

"Arigatou !" Ucap Sakura merona serta detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Hm" balasnya singkat menghela nafas sejenak Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura lembut.

"Waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan aku menyukaimu, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak" Ucap Naruto menatap lekat kedua mata emerlard Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarkannya membelalakan matanya sedikit kecewa, "Oh" Ucap Sakura pelan".

"Ya sepertinya tidak hanya menyukaimu tapi juga mencintaimu" Ucap sungguh masih menatap Sakura.

Lagi Sakura membalalakan matanya tak percaya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, Ia menatap dalam kedua mata biru Naruto mencari sedikit keraguan namun Sakura tak melihat sedikitpun itu. Sakura menunudukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Maaf" Ucap Sakura pelan. Yang belum yakin dengan hatinya.

"Aku mengerti" Naruto melepaskan genggamannya juga mengalihkan pandangannya, "Maaf mungkin aku mabuk jadi aneh begini" gumamnya berbohong.

Sakura tersenyum yang tentu menangkap nada kecewa. "Boleh aku pinjam handphonemu ?" Ucapnya.

"Ah tentu saja" Naruto segera merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil Hpnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura

"Memang buat apa ?" Tanya Naruto bingung mentap Sakura yang menghiraukannya mulai menakan beberapa nomor lalu mendekatkan handphone itu ketelinganya

"Halo ?" Ucap seseorang dari sebrang telponyang tidak langsung di jawab Sakura, "Siapa ini?" Lanjutnya karena belum dapat respon dari Sakura.

"Hai Sasori-kun! Kau masih ingat aku ?" jawab Sakura setelah beberapa saat.

"Ini siapa ?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada bingung.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang …" jawab Sakura menekankan kata katanya,"KAU BRENGSEK, PECUNDANG PENGHIANAT !" Sakura berteriak hingga nafasnya terengah engah.

"?" Tak ada jawaban dari Sasori.

Disisi lain Naruto melongo mendengar umpatan Sakura, saking kagetnya Ia tak sengaja menyembur minumannya.

"uhuk uhuk .. S-sakura-chan ja-ngan berteriak" Naruto panik takut membuat teman temannya salah paham.

"Kenapa kau menghianati ku ? kau sungguh brengsek !" Sakura menghiraukan ucapan Naruto Ia mengeluarkan unek uneknya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata, lalu memutuskan telponnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil Handphonenya lalu menyimpannya kembali pada saku celananya. Naruto kemudian mengelus punggung Sakura lembut yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja" Ucap sakura pelan menunudukan wajahnya sedikit sesenggukan, "Dengan begini aku tak punya beban lagi, maaf merepotkan".

"aku pa apa" Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Terima kasih" Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Syukurlah" Naruto tersenyum lembut memegang dagu Sakura agar dapat menatap wajahnya kemudian menghapus air mata Sakura."Kau masih cantik meski lagi nangis tapi alangkah baiknnya kalau kau tersenyum Sakura-chan, saat itulah aku dapat melupakan masa laluku dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku" Tutur Naruto lembut menatap wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin ingin jadi kekasihku .. maksudku aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku" Sakura menatap kedua mata biru Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku yakin" Jawabnya Naruto Sungguh.

Secara tak sadar Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya cepat pada wajah Naruto lalu melumat pelan bibir Naruto.

Naruto membalalakan matanya terkejut atas tindakan gadis di hadapannya, Sakura yang merasa Naruto tak membalas ciumannya Ia segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Maaf aku mabuk" Bohong Sakura merutuki dirinya atas kelakuannya, Ia salah tingkah dengan wajah yang merah padam serta jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Apa masih ragu dengan perasaanmu ?" Tanya Naruto menyeringai setelah meghilangkan keterkjutannya dengan senyum senang kemudian kemudian memegang lagi dagu Sakura guna mengangkat wajah Sakura yang menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, "Apa artinya itu ?" Tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Sakura segera menutup matanya ketika bibir tipisnya beradu dengan bibir Naruto. Ia membalas kecupan Naruto lalu membuka mulutnya memberikan akses masuk lebih untuk Naruto yang tak di sia siakannya Naruto memasukan lidahnya beradu dengan lidah Sakura serta mengabsen setiap gigi putih Sakura. Bibir mereka terus bertautan hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereke melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan oksigennya habis, sedikit menjauhkan wajah mereka yang saling tatap dengan wajah yang merona serta nafas yang memburu.

Sakura menghirup udara terengah engah serta matanya sayu, "Aku lega setelah mengatakan semua unek unekku pada Sasori" Ucapnya menatap Naruto, "Aku sadar kau telah menempati posisi terdalam hatiku" Naruto kembali mengecup bibir Sakura singkat.

"Arigatou" Naruto tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Sakura yang langsung di balasnya.

"Tidak aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih, Arigatou! " Balas Sakura memeluknya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hm, jadi ita sepasang kekasih ?" Tanya Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menurutmu ?" Jawab Sakura menitikan air mata bahagia.

"Waahhh Romantisnyaaa" Pekik Ino di belakang mereka menatap keduanya yang segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri.

"A-apa y-ang kau lakukan di sini pig ?" Tanya Sakura tergagap melihat Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, serta beberapa awak buah kapal menatap Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum dari berbagai tempat.

"Tentu saja menonton drama romantis" Seru Kiba menatap mereka menyeringai.

'Memalukan' Pekik Naruto dan Sakura dengan wajah yang merah padam

'Dari pada itu kita memang harus terus melangkah maju bukan ? Dari pada kau selalu berharap Ia kembali padamu dibanding memilih cinta baru yang ada di sisi mu.

**~END~**

Dan ini dia chapter terakhir dari fic ini, maaf kalau jelek mohon maklum ini cerita pertama saya. Terima kasih bagi semua reader yang membaca fic abal ini. Mohon kasih sarannya agar cerita saya selanjutnya lebih baik. Sekali lagi Arigatou.

Karena banyak yang salah ketikan maka saya rapihin deh hehe.. jadi, mohon maklum kalo masih ada yang salah ketik di chapter sebelumnya maupun chapter ini.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


End file.
